True Blue Aussie
by TmnT A A Lover
Summary: Charleston didn't regret attacking his dad. Or shooting those security guards. And now he's far away from Australia and stuck in Camp Green Lake. (Story starts before Stanley goes to CGL. Hope you like the story!)


Hope you like the story! Also the character is Australian so if you don't understand some of it sorry. And the story is starting in the very beginning where X-ray and the others haven't exactly met yet.

* * *

" We're goin' to America ya dill. Ya got that? Oi! Ya listenin' to me? " Said Greg a man in a fancy suit with hair slicked back and a cigarette in his mouth. He spit on my shoe, I nodded ignoring all of the groans of the other boys around me. I had me dilly-bag in one hand, deciding to save it. The ship we're on rocked a little. Greg got up saying, " This sheila throwing a bash tonight so ya bludgers better keep down. " The fat man gave us a toothy grin and opened the locked door. The next minute he was gone.

I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Charleston and I'm currently in a ship goin' to America. Ya see my ma gave birth to me only because she wanted money. Ya probably wondering on how little ' o me can do that. The answer is fightin' rings. They're like dog fightin' rings except kids do the fightin'. Usaully ya ma would be devastated if her child was in a fightin' ring, but my ma wasn't. The reasons for ya child to be in a fightin' ring is either your kid was taken from ya or you gave birth to your kid just to be in a fightin' ring. My ma wanted to have more money since she didn't have a job and because the last fightin' kid she owned died. So that's why I was born - to get me ma more money. She's dating Greg at the moment and has gained a lot of weight.

Anyways back to the story. Greg is extremly rich so he bought all of the other boys to fight too. The more kids you have the more power ya have. I said to the boy next to me, " Greg's the bludger. The bloke thinks he's powerful because he has us all tied up to eachother. " I looked at the ropes that tied meself to the others. I saw one of the boys stand up with the rope in his hand. He had freed himself! " Fair dinkum, mate! Greg'll catch'cha before ya even say 'whip my arse'. " The others chuckled when I said that. The boy that freed himself was fifteen and was the newest member. His name was Jim. He went to the door and tried to open it.

" Uh, can anybody pick locks? " Jim asked sheepishly. He looked around his eyes resting on me. I felt the edge of me mouth curl up into a smirk. I don't know why but my smirk scares some people. Jim walked over to me and started to untie the ropes. Once I was free I started to pick the lock. The next minute we were sneaking past Greg's room. Jim tripped over something and made a loud _bang._

" You galah! Do ya wanna get caught by Greg and get whipped?! " I hissed at Jim wanting to punch the dag. I stood up when the door to Greg's room opened.

Greg grabbed Jim by the neck he said, " What're you doing here! Oi answer me! " Jim started gasping for air so I shoved Greg into the wall. It felt so good to hurt him. After all he was one of the people that whipped my back when I did something wrong. If you took off my shirt you can see all of the marks he left on me back.

Greg looked at me than Jim before pulling something out of his drawers. It was the whip. Jim stumbled back into me. I felt a surge of anger and jumped on Greg before repeatedly punching him. I heard the no hoper scream for the guards. I was suddenly grabbed by the arm.

-Time Skip-

Camp Green Lake. That was the place where I was going. Here let me tell ya what happened. After I was arrested we were in America and going back all the way to Australia was a waste of money. So I had a choice either go to jail or go to this place called Camp Green Lake. I chose the camp. At least I can do something at the camp than sit in a jail cell. I was sitting in the bus waiting for some other guy that got in trouble. I had handcuffs on as well. The guard thought that I needed to have handcuffs on, which I do actually. Never mind. Suddenly I heard this grunt as the guard pushed another teen with crazy blonde hair in handcuffs in the bus. The guard pushed the bloke next to me in the seat while carrying a rifle. The guard looked like a digger to me. Once we started to leave I looked at the bloke sitting next to me. He was staring at me like I was going to jump 'im any sec.

I decided to chew the fat with 'im.(Look it up if you don't understand) I said, " What's yer name, eh? Name's Charleston. " The bloke must've caught my accent because he tilted his head in confusion.

" You sound like this guy at my school who was Australian. " He said in his own southern accent.

" That's 'cause I'm from Australia. Trust me on that. " I answered before the bloke said, " My name's Ricky. Ya should be a little quiet though. This bus is probably bugged by the government. The guard probably is a secret agent. Don't ya think? " Ricky whispered to me.

" Yeah probably. You can tell on how bludger looks at us. " I whispered back deciding to just accept the fact that Ricky might be a little crazy. One things for sure I like this guy.

" Hey Charlie look. We're here man. " Ricky said after a few hours of riding in this bus. When I looked a out of the window I could see a lot of holes on the ground.

'' Oi, this place reminds me of the outback. Well except the fact there isn't any plants around here. " I said before the guard ordered us to get out. We walked into an office with this man sitting at the desk smoking. I was used to smoke but the guard wasn't because he started to cough. Ricky kept staring at the lighter that was on the table.

Suddenly the bloke said, " This ain't no Girl Scout Camp got it? You shall address me as Mr. Sir. You got that? "

Ricky and I nodded at the same time saying, " Yes Mr. sir. " The bloke got up leading us outside. Mr. Sir turned around looking at us saying, " Take a good look around. What do you see? " I looked at the never never. Mr. Sir continued saying, " You see any guard towers? Any electric fence? Not one fence is here. If you want to run go ahead I ain't going to stop ya. " He turned around. Nothin'. " Smart boys. We have the only water in hundred of miles. You runaway you'll be buzzard food in three days. " Mr. Sir led us into another room. He gave us two orange suits.

" One of these suits will be used for work. The other for relaxation. Laundry comes in three days. When that happens your relaxation clothes will then be your work clothes. You'll get a clean suit once this happens. Your counselor will be Dr. Pendanski. Now undress. " He warned us about scorpions, rattlesnakes and yellow spotted lizards. When we got our suits a short man walked over to the door. He had a sun hat with sunscreen on his nose. The man was as tall as my shoulder. It turned out Ricky and I are the same height.

" Ricky and Charleston! My name is Dr. Pendanski. I just want you to know that you may have done some bad things but that doesn't make you a bad person. I respect you Ricky! And I respect you Charleston as well! You two are going to be in D tent. D stands for diligence. Now this is your other roommate Rex. Rex this is Ricky and Charleston. " The short man said pointing to a boy who was standing in a tent alone. He had thick glasses on that were covered by dirt. Dr. Pendanski continued, " Now I know that there are only three of you here but don't worry about that. Another nice young fellow will come here tomorrow. Now I'll just let you guys get acquainted. "

The African American looked at us before pointing at a cot saying, " That one is yours Charlie. And that one is yours Ricky. Also my name ain't Rex it's X-ray. Got it? You put your stuff in one of the empty crates. " Re- I mean X-ray said. X-ray jumped back down onto his cot.

After a while now I was getting bored. " So why's your name X-Ray, eh? " He looked up at me than pointed at his glasses.

" Someone once said that they looked like x-ray goggles. " X-ray replied looking at Ricky who was staring at him. " Yo why are you starin' at me? Huh? Ya gonna answer me? " I decided to intervene.

" Mate why're ya staring 'im? Is it the glasses? I know one thing they're not cameras. " I whispered to Ricky who blinked and said, " What do you think the other guy is goin' to be like? " I shrugged. Who knows?

" Let's go to the Wreck Room. "

Once we walked into the Wreck Room I looked around. Rafferty's rules! I saw a pool table and a lot of other things. Like for instance all of the other blokes around here. Ricky nudged me and said, " Dude they have a Tv! Cool come on. " X-ray looked at him weirdly than looked at me.

" Doesn't he notice that the Tv is broken? Ya know what? I'm a'ight. It doesn't matter. " X-ray said when I opened me mouth to say somethin'. Ricky sat in front of the Tv watching it. When I looked at the Tv I could actually see people behind the static. To be honest I've never had a chance to watch Tv. Like cartoon shows. Or comedy shows. If I did turn on the Tv at my home I would get whipped. I could hear all the other blokes whispering about how crazy Ricky must be.

" Do ya think the guy is goin' to make the jump? " Ricky asked me staring at the Tv without blinking. I looked at the man on the screen.

" Buckley's Chance. " I replied before the guy on the screen jumped. He didn't make it. Suddenly I hear a loud noise which kinda sounded like a bell.

" Dinner bell. Let's go. " Once I got food on my tray I sat down at the table where X-ray was. Ricky followed sitting across from me.

" So what're you in for Charlie? " X-ray asked looking at me while I picked at the food on me tray. I looked up at him saying, " I attacked my father. Shot two security guards. One in the foot another in the shoulder. "

X-ray nodded then looked at Ricky. " What about you? "

" I turned my school on fire. I just wanted to show the substitute teacher a lesson. Got caught a day after that. " He answered eating some of the brown stuff.

-Time Skip-

X-ray told me to put my crate under my cot so anyone else will know that the cot is mine. Once I got settled in the cot I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.


End file.
